


Settling In

by Crowsims



Series: Soul of Steel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kara is a Kent, Multi, Very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsims/pseuds/Crowsims
Summary: Kara moves to the city to be with Natasha and Darcy and join the Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the series. I cannot express how much I appreciate the Kudos for this one. It originally was something different, but I decided to take elements from my first story and it has taken on a life of its own in my head. I hope you all enjoy this part, no real epic rescues or anything. Just Kara moving in to the Tower and all that comes with it.

I placed my last bag in to the trunk of Natasha’s car and took one last look around the homestead. The only real home I have ever known and I’m leaving it and mom behind, heading in to the big city to move in with my soulmates. I still feel kind of bad leaving mom all alone here, but Laura promised she and the kids would be there for her. Mom’s the one in fact pushing me to move out, stating that now that I found my soulmates and outed myself as Supergirl, moving in with them at Avengers Tower is the best thing for me. Speaking of my mother, here she comes now with Natasha walking next to her wearing tight jeans and an opened red flannel shirt over a black tank top. She pulls off the country girl look very well. Though I’m thinking she could pull off any look without a problem.

Natasha hung around the farm with us when everyone else left shortly after our work at Fort Kirby. Steve went back to New York along with Fury. Steve to update the others and Fury to update SHIELD on Supergirl. Clint was going to take a week off to spend with Laura and the kids. Skye, Melinda and Coulson sadly had to get back to the rest of their team. Skye gave me all her contact information, making me promise to give her mine once I got settled in at the Tower. She’s still a little jealous of that, me moving in with the Avengers. But when Natasha told her both she and mom, even Melinda and Coulson have an open invitation to visit me there well. Let’s just say she recovered quickly and managed to keep a lid on her excitement. Though her face did turn some interesting colors while doing so.

Anyway, Natasha stayed and the two of us really connected. The bond between us is almost solid. Just needing a little something extra to make it complete. I was not willing to go that extra step to cement the bond under my mom’s roof. At least that was the excuse I gave Nat, who obviously saw right through it but went along with it. Probably guessing I’d tell her the truth when I was ready. She kept in contact with Darcy, who just got back in to town with her bestie Dr. Jane Foster a few days ago it seems. It was beyond nice spending all that one on one time with Nat, but I really want to meet Darcy. Just hearing some of the stories from Natasha made her sound amazing and a very important part of her life. Though she wouldn’t tell me why, only that I’d have to wait and see for myself when we meet.

“You got everything you need?” Mom asked as she and Nat stopped in front of me.

“Everything I really need. The rest I’m leaving in my room. That way you don’t turn it in to a gym or sewing room.” Mom laughed and pulled me in to a hug, placing a kiss to the side of my head.

“You know I’d never do that. You and your friends are always welcome here. Think of it as a place to escape to when you need a break from the city and superhero life.”

I smiled brightly at mom as she turned and gave Nat the same hug and kiss treatment. She’s family now, something mom kept telling her every day. A concept Nat is still working on, but thanks to Clint, Laura and the munchkins she’s open to it. We climbed in the car, not wanting to drag this out longer than it already has been, and waved goodbye to mom as Nat drove us away.

***

Flying would have been way faster than driving all the way to New York from Smallville. Especially for me. The way Nat drove her Charger that Stark had sent down for her kinda felt like we were flying in a way. It was relaxing to just sit back and let her handle getting us there. I did offer to take over so she could sleep, but she told me her body is used to pulling all-nighters. A skill that comes in handy she mentioned with a sexy flirting little smirk. Considering we had some time to kill before reaching the city limits, I figured now is as good a time as any to have this talk.

“I’m a virgin,” I blurted out, causing her to swerve the car a little in to the other lane before correcting it. “Not in the physical sense anyway. Took care of that myself because…well…might be hard for someone to…you know. Should I stop talking and we can pick this up when you’re not concentrating on the road?”

Nat hit a few switches on the steering wheel, setting the cruise control I guess, before sinking her GPS up to the Tower. The car continued to drive smoothly as she turned her head and looked right at me, reaching out and taking my hands while giving me a warm smile.

“I let Stark put in a few features that make this car actually drive itself when heading to the Tower. You have my full and complete attention.” Nodding my head, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I could feel her pumping out soothing, loving vibes through the bond. Assuring me that I could tell her anything and receive no judgements.

“Growing up with my powers was hard. Mom and dad, even Skye, they did everything they could to help me and even train me in them. My strength for one took a long time for me to get a handle on. By the age of nine I could lift up the refrigerator for mom and act as a jack for dad. Imagine what it was like trying to play normal games with the kids that wanted me around. I once kicked a soccer ball through the net and flattened it against a tree.”

Natasha laughed at that and so did I. I pulled one of my hands out of hers and began gently tracing it with my fingers. “Hugging my parents, holding their hands while out in public…I sometimes forgot and ended up squeezing a little too tight at times. Luckily I never hurt them, but I was always afraid I would. That didn’t stop them from doing it. Then I got older, boys started to take an interest in me. I had a few dates but nothing serious. Then one day I decided I’d never go out on another date again.”

“What happened?” Nat asked, sensing my distress and fear, trying to ease it and reassure me through the bond.

“This guy, a jock of all things. Captain of the football team and all that…he took me to this spot where all the teens go to make out. At first it was good. I was calm and relaxed and enjoyed it. Then he started to get handsy, not stopping no matter how many times I brushed his hands away from my chest. He got mad and pushed me against the seat. He…he looked like he was going to…he moved in and grabbed me and I pushed him away. Only in my frantic state I ended up pushing him through the driver’s side door. He ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a concussion.”

“Can’t say I feel sorry for him,” Nat said in a calm comforting tone, “You protected yourself love. I know you didn’t mean to hurt him, but he was trying to hurt you.”

“He could only hurt my clothes, not me. Not really. The whole thing was covered up by his parents. They’d rather their son sit out the season then be branded a possible rapist. Still, after that, no boy asked me out and I was okay with that. Because it got me thinking, if I did want to…be close with someone in that way, I might end up hurting them. I could lose control of myself in the heat of the moment and…”

“Kara,” Nat stopped me, brushing my hair back and placing a loving sweet kiss to my lips, “I can promise you that there is no pressure from me or Darcy for you to be intimate with us. We will take whatever you freely feel comfortable giving us. If that means nothing more than snuggling, spooning and heavy make out sessions like the two of us have been doing, then that’s okay. And if you want me to have this talk with Darcy, save you having to go through it again, I will. She’ll understand and agree with me fully. All we want is to have you in our lives however we can.”

I smiled softly at her, feeling her love and warmth and honesty. She really would be okay never being intimate with me if that was what I really wanted. Just me holding her, her holding me or the intense and passionate make out sessions we’ve had so far would be enough for her. And from what she’s told me of Darcy, she’d feel the same way. Besides, they’d still have each other for that. And probably our fourth whenever we find them. Still, the thought of never being with them on that level, of fully deepening the bond between us made me feel cheated and a little ridiculous.

“Don’t think about it. We’ve been doing great so far without putting that pressure on us. If it happens it happens. If it doesn’t then it doesn’t. Either way I still care about you, okay?”

“Okay,” I nodded gratefully.

“Now you should start preparing yourself. No doubt Tony has some sort of welcome wagon waiting for us. I just hope Pepper was able to keep him from going over board,” Nat said, turning back to the wheel and taking over the driving, not letting go of my hand as she effortlessly drove with the other.

I entwined our fingers and gave her hand a gentle affectionate squeeze. Nat gave me a much harder one in return, knowing either way I’d feel it, but that she was free to use her full strength on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Darcy and the rest of the team.

Nat and I discussed a few things already, regarding our relationship. Since I will be the only Avenger with a secret identity it’s important to make sure we don’t give the public the wrong impression. I know her relationship with Darcy hasn’t been made public, nor the truth that they are part of a quad. I could understand it needing to be kept secret, given the list of enemies Natasha has from her past, her work with SHIELD and any future ones gained from being an Avenger.

In my case it has more to do with my alien origins and the powers I have. Fury said I am one of the most powerful individuals he has ever met. That kinda hinted that he knew more, but no matter how hard Natasha pressed him he wouldn’t spill. I am essentially a living solar battery, which fuels all my powers. I have never had a need to go all out before. The thought though does worry me sometimes. In any event, Supergirl is probably going to be classed as the most powerful of the Avengers, next to Hulk. But that’s just my opinion. So as far as the public will know Kara Kent will be in a quad relationship. If the day does ever come where I have to give up my secret identity…we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Nat drove us down in to a secure garage at the Tower. Stepping out, I made sure my hair was presentable in its ponytail and not blonde. And that my glasses were on straight. Skye classified this look as nerdy country mouse. Given that I’m in a similar ensemble as Nat right now, only my tank is blue and my over shirt is a tweed blend, I can let it slide. Provided she never share that new nickname with anyone else outside the family. Nat grabbed the only real suitcase I owned while I grabbed my two duffle bags, slinging them both easily over my shoulders. She then took me by the hand and led me to the elevator.

“Relax love. You have Clint as family and Steve is on your side all the way. Once the others get to know you they are going to love you,” Natasha told me, pumping out calming thoughts in an effort to diffuse my anxiety.

“Is Darcy here?”

“She is,” Natasha answered, closing her eyes and chuckling. I guess she’s picking up on something from her through the bond. It seemed to be good so I didn’t question it.

When the doors opened Nat pulled me out to a large room she told me is the team common area. It has a bar, a kitchen. Various couches and comfy chairs spaced out on the two floors. There are also some TV’s and game systems set up. This looks like a cool little hang out. Can’t wait to see what the rest of the place has in store.

“Welcome to Avenger’s Tower,” Pepper Potts greeted us, stepping forward and offering me her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kara.”

I shook her hand, remembering to keep my strength in check as I smiled gratefully at her. “Thank you Miss Potts. It’s great to be here and even greater to meet you.”

“Call me Pepper, please,” she laughed before moving in and wrapping her arms around me, surprising me with a tight hug as she whispered, “Thank you for saving Tony and the others. It took a lot of guts to come out to the world like that. Just know you have my full support moving forward as Supergirl.”

Looking over at Natasha, she smiled softly and nodded her head, placing my stuff off to the side before moving in to the room. I wrapped my arms around Pepper and hugged her back, touched beyond words at her sincerity and acceptance already. “You’re welcome. And thank you. It means a lot to me, knowing one of the toughest and honest women in business has my back.”

Pepper laughed louder as she pulled away from me. I smiled warmly at her as Steve came over. There was a large glass of ice cold lemonade in his hand. I could smell it from here and knew instantly who gave him the recipe.

“What did you do to get my mom to part with her lemonade recipe?” I asked him curiously.

“Nothing. She gave it to me actually. Though Skye did take a photo of just the two of us for her before your mom snapped one of us. Didn’t she tell you?”

I could hear Nat snickering from here as I processed what Steve just told me.

“Martha probably didn’t want Kara teasing either of them about it. You are after all something of a crush and religious figure to her family,” Uncle Clint teased as he stepped forward and hugged me, placing a kiss to my cheek.

“Thanks for that mental image, Uncle Clint,” I shuddered in his arms.

“Anytime darlin’.”

He hopped back out of reach before I could squeeze the life out of him, landing next to a blushing Steve. He laughed and threw his arm around him, leading him away just as Dr. Bruce Banner stepped towards me. He was calm and smiling and looked like he had a million questions he wanted to ask me. Being a scientist I could understand that. Just hope he treats me as more than just a science experiment.

“Hello and welcome to the insane asylum,” he joked nervously.

Nat told me everyone tries to treat Bruce like anyone else, despite knowing a single stressful aggravating moment might bring the Hulk out. She also told me there are Hulk proof rooms on most of the major floors Bruce uses. Rooms designed for him to enter when he feels the Hulk coming out, where he would be contained until he settled down and reverted back to Bruce. Seeing as how that’s the only way to open the sealed door.

“Why thank you kind sir,” I replied offering him my hand. He took it slowly and we shook firmly, looking each other square in the eye. “You don’t have to be concerned about your partner with me. I tried that Hulk punch on one of those whale things, took it right out. I love the big guy and can’t wait to meet him.”

Bruce looked shocked then let out a genuine laugh as he smiled at me. He could tell I was being sincere with my feelings regarding the Hulk, along with hopefully catching on to my hidden meaning behind that punch thing. That if it came down to it I’m pretty sure I can hold my own against the Hulk. The wink and nod he gave me told me he understood.

“So how come you’re not looking you’re normally sunshiny best right now?” Tony asked as he stood off to the side between us.

“Kara Kent is moving in to the Tower. Supergirl has yet to officially sign on as an Avenger. Didn’t you get the memo?”

“Oh I rarely read memos. JARVIS and Pep usually tell me about the serious stuff that needs my appearance or attention.”

I shook my head and chuckled at him. “You know you and I would be in the same boat. If it weren’t for that ‘I am Iron Man’ line you threw out during your press conference.”

“Who told you about that? The one eyed eagle or Agent Dumbass?” Tony asked a tad angrily at the end there. Though from what I understand its anger directed at Coulson, not me.

Fury and Coulson figured that by the time Steve made it back to the Tower the whole team would know he’s among the living. Coulson was worried, after Clint’s silent hostility through most of his time at the picnic that seeing the others would be ten times worse. But after a while Natasha and Uncle Clint forgave him, just glad to have him back. Steve too. So when or if he shows up with Skye and Melinda I’m sure the rest of them will forgive him too.

Eventually…after a few days in the dog house naturally.

“Neither. We do get the news down south you know. But if it makes you feel better and we are clear and secure here,” Tony gave me a nod, and I felt Nat’s confirmation as well, I took off my glasses and undid my ponytail. Shaking out my hair till it was hanging at my shoulders, I placed my fisted hands on my hips in what Skye calls my ‘Supergirl hero pose’. “Happy now?”

“Wow you’re really blonde,” I heard a female tone excitedly state, despite the blonde crack. Feeling the words on my shoulder heat up, I turned excited eyes over to where Natasha was standing next to a shorter girl with long dark hair and some pretty nice curves.

“Damn you’re stacked,” I replied, instantly causing Nat to nod her head like a bobble head doll, while the rest of the guys either laughed or acted like they hadn’t noticed. In case you’re wondering Tony is the one who outright laughed like a hyena on crack at hearing my words.

My eyes went wide in disbelief as I turned my attention to Nat. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You did and thank you for noticing,” the girl beside her smiled proudly as she came up to me, her smile shifting to a softer gentler kind. “I’m Darcy.”

“Kara,” I breathed, bowing my head and letting my hair hide my blushing face, “Sorry you got stuck with those words on you.”

“I’m not. Beats Nat’s ‘Thank god I didn’t kill you’,” Darcy laughed, the sound so real and full of amusement and life. I couldn’t help lifting my head a little to look at her smirking as Nat shot her a death beam glare from behind.

Darcy just turned her head and blew Nat a kiss before turning back to me. She’s perfect is the only thing I could think of in that moment. Clearly not overwhelmed by having genuine heroes in her life, much less being in a relationship with them. I can honestly say Natasha was right. Darcy is the most down to earth, endearing, goofy and real person either of us has ever met. The thought of the trouble she and my sister could get up to together when they meet both terrifies and amuses me.

“We’ll get to the whole serious discussions later. Right now I want to hear the real deal of your epic rescue of the Mighty Avengers. I’ve heard their versions now I want the genuine article.” The twinkle in her eye as she said that last part made me both laugh and get excited. Natasha sensed it also, assuring me Darcy just has that effect on people. Us especially.

Seriously rethinking the whole not being intimate thing now more than ever.

***

After telling Darcy the whole story, listening to Tony grumble through some of it, we sat down for a late lunch. Tony ordered a wide selection of sandwiches and salads from a local deli. Steve and I seemed to be the big eaters in the group right now, Darcy promising once Thor gets back it’ll be the three of us packing away the pounds. While I don’t really burn a lot of calories using my powers, thanks to my alien metabolism and physiology I can eat pretty much whatever I want without getting fat. Darcy told me she’d have to whip up a batch of her triple chocolate fudge brownies to test that theory. Nat groaned when she pleaded with her not to. Letting it slip that after eating just one of them she was in the gym for three days.

Steve picked up the conversation after that, telling me I had to come down and check out the gym Tony cooked up for the team. It’s loaded with special equipment designed to handle everyone’s strengths. The heavy bags can withstand his fiercest punches and the weight machines can be calibrated to the point it feels like you’re bench pressing a truck. Considering I stopped a falling passenger plane and held up a building, the calibrations might need to be set a little higher. Bruce offered me a tour of his lab and medical. He is sort of the team doctor, with Tony and Pepper working on bringing in more help and even offering labs for a couple scientists whose work could benefit not just the team, but the world as well. They just need the funding and equipment SI can provide. Even though he didn’t come right out and ask for it, I offered to let Bruce run a scan and give me a check-up. Provided all his findings stay in house.

JARVIS introduced himself at that point, stating that pertinent team information as well as medical files are secure and protected by him. I was about to argue that he isn’t exactly hacker proof, but Tony beat me to it. Turns out Uncle Clint and Steve filled him in on my sister when they told them about Coulson. I was a little worried about that, but then Tony told me he would kill to get Skyenet away from the suit. Sadly he understood family comes first, glancing around at everyone at the table with a look that silently conveyed something he didn’t want to say out loud.

“Speaking of family and the team,” Pepper began, translating Tony’s look, smiling softly as he ducked his head in embarrassment as she took his hand in hers, “Through our PR department, and with everyone’s agreement, the Avengers have made a public announcement that Supergirl is more than welcome to join the Avengers. Steve filled us all in on your desire to keep yourself and your alter ego separate. In order to ensure that I’ve come up with a few ideas on how we can best do that.”

It’s been less than a month since I came out as Supergirl. Since then I really haven’t gone out and done much as her. Mostly because I wanted to spend time getting to know Natasha, but also because as expected the media was having a field day with my reveal. SHIELD put out a blanket statement saying they have had contacted with Supergirl and supplied a public redacted account of my origins. Mainly with my home planet destroyed I’m a refugee here to help out my new found home. Beyond that they were leaving any further details up to me to share. That hasn’t stopped the tabloids from spouting out one outlandish theory after another about me. Skye’s favorite is I’m a little green alien piloting an advanced human shaped robot. She only likes that one because next to everything Disney, Men in Black is one of her favorite movies.

I was shocked by Pepper’s actions in that short amount of time and clearly the only one at the table who is. Everyone else, Tony especially, just see it as Pepper being Pepper. Staying one step ahead of any situation that could be harmful to the company or the team. From the feelings I was getting from Nat I’d come to get used to it. Just like a lot of things around here I imagine.

“So what do you have planned for me?” I asked genuinely curious.

“Well, for Kara, I was thinking you could be an intern.”

“What?” Darcy and I exclaimed together.

“Jinx, you owe me a soda,” Darcy replied quickly, earning a childish roll of the eyes from Natasha and a laugh from me.

“It would be in an unofficial capacity,” Pepper continued, not skipping a beat over our antics. “As far as anyone within the company would be concerned Kara Kent would be an assistant to me, specifically a liaison with the team for me when need be. This will make it appear to the public that you have connections within the team, making it more plausible why you’re living in the Tower with them. It’ll also work as a cover story as to how you met your soulmates, Natasha and Darcy, should the day come when you’re status as a quad comes out.”

“Impressive. Ever think of switching careers from business woman to secret agent, Pep? Seriously you got the body of a Bond girl to go along with that mind of yours,” Darcy told her, causing Pepper to blush.

“I can see it,” Nat nodded in agreement.

“Stop trying to tempt my girl. This place would fall apart without her,” Tony said.

“So would you,” Bruce retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

“So would we all,” Steve added, smiling at Pepper, “What do you need from us involving this public statement?”

“I was thinking of a press conference,” Pepper answered with a grateful smile shot at Steve before she looked over at me, her face calm yet serious. “Supergirl is world news now. Everyone is throwing in their two cents regarding who you are, why you’re here and what all you’re capable of. Despite SHIELD’s statement, people are...concerned...with having you around.”

“You mean they’re afraid,” I sighed, knowing that would be their main reaction once the wow factor wore off.

“Yes,” Pepper answered sadly.

Natasha reached out and took my hand, squeezing it tight as Darcy looked ready to kill.

“Ignorant, conspiracy theory, mother’s basement dwelling assholes,” Darcy growled out, “These are the same useless bloggers still blaming you guys for the shitstorm that SHIELD rained down on New York.”

“Darcy,” Uncle Clint began.

“Nuh uh. You said it yourself and Tony proved it. SHIELD wasn’t messing with the Tesseract for clean energy. They were planning on making the same ray guns and shit Cap there fought against. True, Fury was betting on you guys coming together to kick ass in the end. But the whole thing wouldn’t have happened in the first place if SHIELD didn’t poke that cube.”

“Darcy,” Steve shook his head.

“Tell me I’m wrong?” she asked him to which Steve didn’t argue, “Now these same petty jackasses have the nerve to question my girl’s intentions. After she not only saves a space shuttle, a plane loaded with reporters and kids and you guys. But also helps you and Nat save an army base and stop Chernobyl from happening here. No way. I ain’t letting that slide. Let me at that press conference and I’ll set them straight.”

I was wide eyed and in utter disbelief at what I had heard come out of Darcy’s mouth. We have yet to have our sit down and serious talk and already she’s willing to spill blood in defense of me. I could feel the same intentions coming from Nat, but to have Darcy voice them in such a strong way. Well it was beyond comforting and made me fall for her even more then I already have. Nat picked up on that and sent her agreement, having experienced a similar display on her behalf from Darcy. She knows just how I feel right now.

Pepper placed her hand to her chin, a look of deep thought crossed her face that sent Tony wide eyed just like me. But for a totally different reason I imagine.

“Please god tell me you aren’t considering it?” he asked in a pleading frantic tone, “You know how bad I am in front of a microphone. Double D’s there is a hundred times worse. She’ll flay them and the company alive at the same damn time and you know it.”

Pepper dropped the act and laughed, shooting a wink at Darcy before looking at Tony. “As fun as that sounds, I think we’ll be fine the Avengers join me outside the Tower and ask Supergirl to join the team. That way, if she wanted to, she could make a public statement declaring her intentions to stand as one of earth’s defenders right along with the rest of you.”

“Sounds like a public spectacle,” Uncle Clint stated.

“It will be when I fly down and accept the offer. Then give a short statement; followed by full fake interview of Supergirl by Kara Kent explaining her powers and intentions a bit more,” I said smiling knowingly at Pepper, “That would be within my jurisdiction as team liaison to you, wouldn’t it Miss Potts?”

“It would indeed, Miss Kent,” Pepper answered smiling back at me.

“Writing a puff piece about yourself seems a bit self-serving,” Tony declared.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t do one about Iron Man,” I countered, earning a round of laughter from the table and a few high fives at getting one over on Tony, who in turn bowed graciously to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Darcy have their little sit down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much is known about Darcy. Kat Dennings did a beautiful job portraying her and I really wish she popped up more. That being the case I, like many writers of her on here, took liberties and made up my own brief little back story for her. I hope it is acceptable to everyone and maybe even sheds a little light on the Darcy I intend to use in this series.

We got everything all wrapped up during lunch. The press conference would be held in a week. Giving me plenty of time to get to know the team and Darcy better. Steve suggested that having Supergirl sightings around New York would also be a nice touch. The press and public would see it as me, well Supergirl, meeting with the Avengers and getting a feel for the city. So for a few hours every day I’d make passes around the Tower and city, maybe step in and help out where I could. Just make my presence known and ease any tension the public might have about me.

With all that settled and after hanging out with everyone for a little bit, Nat, Darcy and I headed up to our floor. Everyone on the team has their own place in the Tower, but Nat and Darcy are the only ones, save for Tony and Pepper, who have their own floor. I saw why when we stepped off the elevator. There are five doors set up along the hallway. Two on each side and one straight down at the end. My name was on one of the doors, followed by Darcy’s and Natasha’s. Nat held the door to mine open to show what looked like a small apartment made to look like my little clubhouse above the barn. According to Darcy it has everything I’d need, single bedroom, small bath and mini-fridge in the living room.

“Why?” I asked curiously.

“Because even though we’re a quad and living together under the same roof, we realize that sometimes we’d need a space that’s just our own. Someplace where we can be alone when we want, yet close to the others,” Nat answered.

“Nat sent me a few pics of your loft and me and Pepper organized things to mimic your space there. Do you like it?” Darcy asked nervously.

I smiled warmly at her, leaning in and placing a kiss to her cheek. “I love it. Thank you,” I breathed against her cheek before placing another kiss to it. Darcy blushed, causing Nat to chuckle which earned her a punch to the arm.

After setting one of my duffle bags in my private room we headed in to the main room of the floor. The place where all four of us would stay together. Eventually. Once we find our fourth. The place is large, spacious and very nice. All modern looking with the kitchen and living room in one room. I guess island counters are popular because we have one in front of the kitchen, with a round table and four chairs placed next to one of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city. I followed them in to an even larger bedroom, unable to hide my amused grin at the custom made bed that looked capable of handling four bodies.

“A sweet but slightly perverted gift from Tony. He’s probably had Playboy fantasies since me and Nat moved in. With you they upgraded to Cinemax. Our fourth will decide between Penthouse and Hustler I imagine,” Darcy explained, causing me to just shake my head at her unique mannerisms. Seriously, I am growing more scared of her meeting Skye by the minute. But also secretly loving it, knowing Skye likes Nat and will die when she meets Darcy.

“Certainly is a step up from my room on the farm.”

“I bet this is all a lot for you to take in, huh?” Darcy asked.

“After learning my origins and meeting Nat, nothing surprises me anymore,” I replied looking over at her and smirking, “Well, almost nothing. So far you keep finding ways to shock, surprise and make me fall for you every second I'm around you.”

“She has that effect on everyone,” Nat declared draping herself over Darcy’s back, resting her chin on her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek with her own, “She’s the team’s unofficial mascot and moral officer. Unconsciously seeming to know what each of us needs before we do.”

Darcy smiled sweetly, turning her face to capture Nat’s lips in a kiss. I smiled at my two soulmates, beginning to see why Fate would put us together. But in order to really understand I’d have to learn more about Darcy. Nat seemed picked up on my musings. Darcy picked up on them from Nat and seemed to grow anxious and even a bit upset, placing her hands on top of the ones Nat had wrapped around her waist and leaning back in to her as she closed her eyes. I turned to give them a moment of privacy, setting the rest of my stuff aside to deal with later.

“Kara,” I heard Nat call out in the whispered tone she came up with that I can best hear. A way for her to talk to me outside of the bond if need be.

Turning back to face her I saw Darcy nodding her head to something. Nat placed a kiss to the back of her head before pushing her towards me. Darcy stumbled right in to my arms and looked up at me, warmth and happiness warring against fear and pain in her eyes. I held her close and tight to me, letting her rest her head on my shoulder as I looked over to Nat curiously.

“I’ll whip us up some dinner while you two talk. Something lite for Darce and me and a buffet line for you.”

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, making her laugh quietly before blowing me a kiss and stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her to give Darcy and me some privacy.

“She already told me about your guys talk on the ride here and figured this conversation was best had between you and me,” Darcy began calmly, “For the record, in total agreement with her. I’ll take whatever I can get from either of you. You’re both more than I could ever ask for and more then I deserve.”

“No offense sweetie, but how could you be undeserving of us? Nat’s a former assassin turned Avenger and I’m the last survivor of my alien race.”

“While I’m just a political science degree college graduate, turned science wrangler and permanent intern for my bestie and the rest of the eggheads around here,” Darcy let out a scoff like laugh before slipping out of my arms and moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

“I didn’t mean to upset or insult you,” I quickly explained, not needing the bond to tell me she was angry and hurting about something. Her body language and shift to her general personality screaming it.

“It’s not you babe,” Darcy replied, offering me a soft smile, “It’s just…Nat has no real family, but found one here with the team and with Clint and his. And yes, I know about Laura and the kids. I’m the only other person in the building besides you who does and knows to keep it that way. From what Nat’s told me you have a mom that could give Steve’s saint status a run for its money. Not to mention a sister I am dying to meet. Anyone who can beat Tony at anything is a hero in my book.”

I laughed at that as I sat down next to her, reaching out and taking one of her hands in mine. Darcy interlaced our fingers and placed her other one on top. “Believe me I want her to meet you too. Even if the idea is sort of terrifying. The trouble the two of you would cause could rival any super villain.”

That managed to pull a laugh out of her, but only a small one. Her mind is still struggling over whatever it is that’s upsetting her. Something she clearly wants to tell me, but is afraid to. So I better put her mind at ease.

“Darcy,” I began softly, brushing her hair back and running the back of my fingers across her cheek. She leaned in to the gentle caress and seemed to relax some. “If you can look beyond Nat’s past like I can, given some of the things she’s done, to see the real her. If you can accept a super powered alien like me who’s afraid to be intimate with anyone because she might end up hurting them at best, breaking them in half at worst.”

Again, I managed to pull out a laugh from Darcy as she moved and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers and continued. “If you can look beyond and accept all that and still care for us and want to be with us. Than I can promise you, there is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind about how I feel about you. It’s only been an afternoon, but I already adore you and know why Fate brought you in to my life and Nat’s.”

“Why is that?”

“Because, like my sister, you are what I need in my life right now. Someone so down to earth and outspoken. Someone so completely honest and genuine with their thoughts and feelings, who knows they’re not the smartest or strongest person in the room, but doesn’t let that phase or stop her. You roll right along with it in your own unique, funny and charming way. In you, Nat and I have a strong tie to keep us grounded to the world. To who we really are, not what we can do.”

“Wow,” Darcy breathed in a choked up tone, “That was really good.”

“Thanks. Gotta get the practice in so Supergirl sounds all strong, self-assure and noble like,” I teased earning a chuckle from Darcy as she tried to pinch the top of my hand. When she found that difficult she moved on to raking it with her cat like nails, followed my trying to crush it with both hands and all of her grunting strength. I let her have her fun, knowing she could probably use the distraction before telling me her story.  

“I grew up sort of like you, small rural country town. My mom is great. She’s kind and warm and open. Accepting of everyone and a great judge of character. The rest of my family not so much. My stepdad comes from a long line of stubborn, self-serving bigots. Listening to him growing up was like listening to a white supremacist rally. He tried to drill his views in to me and my sisters when mom wasn’t around, knowing if she saw him trying to convert us like he did his twin boys, she’d leave him in a heartbeat. Then they’d be SOL because they wouldn’t have anyone to take care of them. How she can stand being with him at all is a mystery for the ages. Guess she sees something I can’t underneath all that hate spouting and close minded bullshit.”

“Sounds like she does, otherwise she wouldn’t expose her daughters to such a toxic influence,” I agreed.

“Mom knows I’ve always been different, my sisters to. They still love me and I talk to them. But as far as he and my stepbrothers are concerned, I’m dead to them. Which is fine. I’m out on my own, far away from them, my sisters and their kids to. Mom stays with him, but always comes to see us when she can. He leads a group that supports Senator Kelly. You know that Republican nut who’s against anyone different, including the Avengers. Illegal aliens, foreigners in general, along with minorities.”

“I’ve heard of him,” I sighed, “He has a few supporters in Smallville, but not many.”

“I’m ashamed of my home and family. That despite everything mom won’t speak out against him and his views. My sisters too. They don’t agree with him, they just won’t voice their own minds against him or anyone he supports. They’re too comfortable and set in their peaceful lives to worry about the state of the world.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Darcy. A lot of people feel that way,” I told her calmly, “Some people prefer to focus on the things in their own lives, rather than get swept up in the world. Others take sides that they believe to be right, even if no one else does. You got those who spout hate and violence and intolerance. While others promote peace, unity and friendship. The trick is to just accept everyone as they come. You don’t have to agree with them or even like them. Just listen to their points of view and respect the freedom they have to express themselves like you do.”

“Wow again,” Darcy laughed, “You keep this up and Pepper might replace Steve with Supergirl as the rational face of the Avengers.”

“Considering the amount of self-control it took me not to melt the faces off of every cheerleader in high school, I wouldn’t recommend it.” Darcy laughed and leaned in closer to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist and holding me tight.

“Did you really think I’d hold your family’s actions and ways against you?” I asked, laughing when she nodded yes. “Sweetie the way I see it you are about as far from them as you can get. You are your own woman and I love that about you.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Darcy asked a little too excitedly.

“Don’t let it go to your head. I said the same thing to Nat.”

“And here I was thinking I’m one of a kind.”

“You are,” I breathed, placing a kiss to the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week ends and the press conference is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this one. I know this part of the series seemed short, and hopefully sweet, but that's the way I wanted it. A brief intro to the team and Darcy. I do have a thought of posting a drabble collection; thoughts and ideas that pop in to my head about our bond and their time together in the Tower. Plus interactions between Kara and the team. I figured I get out what I have first then circle back to that. If it's something you'd all enjoy?

The week just seemed fly by, but man was it a great week. Spending time with Darcy, getting to know her was by far my most favorite part. Spending time with both my soulmates actually. Darcy gave me the grand tour of the place the next day, complete with her own commentary on every room and member of the team we crossed. Tony and she in particular were fun to watch as they tried to one up the other in taunts. Darcy always managed to win in the end, earning the trophy Tony made her, declaring her ‘world’s largest pain in the ass’. It sat next to the Taser she used to take down Thor on a shelf in our place. Tony made her a special case for it, along with a new and better Taser.

Pepper is the best, offering me a shopping trip to get anything else I’d need, including some custom made pant suits for the rare occasion I had to make a public appearance with her. I was hesitant at first, but Darcy made puppy dog eyes at me, wanting to come to. In the end it was a fun filled girl’s afternoon out.

The rest of the team and I are getting along great too. I let Bruce have his scan of me, even let him run a few follow up tests. All results for his eyes, and Tony’s only. Guarded by the always present and helpful JARVIS. Tony says going over the results has sparked a few ideas for armor and tech upgrades, leading him to spend some time in his lab. But he invites me down and together we tinker together. I helped dad repair a lot of the equipment on the farm and picked up a knack for taking things apart and putting them together. Tony appreciates that and my desire to learn more, showing me a few pointers and tricks the more we hang out.

In return for the scans and everything, Hulk and I got to meet in one of the larger Hulk proof rooms. We got in to a bit of a tussle in the beginning, but after I won an arm wrestling match Hulk laughed and the two of us just wrestle for fun now. Bruce said our time together is the most relaxed he’s ever felt from the Hulk, leading him to go off and theorize some things concerning his big green half he wasn’t ready to share yet.

Steve and I spend mornings working out in the gym. We lift weights, spar and even take a few runs together. He laughs and says now he knows how the others feel trying to keep up with him. Through all of it I hardly break a sweat where he has to really push his enhanced self just to match me in all the exercises. Nat joins us a few times, but mainly like to stand back and watch. At the end she always hands Steve a towel and Gatorade, calling him an old man. That always has the two of them in the ring, with Steve determined to get her to take it back. That rarely happens.

Uncle Clint and I get to spend some quality time just lounging around, playing video games and enjoying not having to do farm chores all the time. Though we both know when we visit our homesteads we will, for now it’s just nice to sit back and enjoy the freedom we have while it lasts.

In between all this, Supergirl has made appearances all over the city. Whether it’s me just flying between skyscrapers or helping the old little girl get her cat out of a tree, the people of New York spend a few minutes looking up these days in the hopes of spotting me. According to Pepper this has caused the public to rally with the Avengers in calling for me to join up with them. True, there are those still mistrustful of me. Some calling me a menace and possibly the next great alien threat to the city. In the end their numbers are not cause for worry just yet according to Pepper. Best to just let them be.

The rest of the time I’m not hanging out with the team or flying around the city, I spend every second I can with my soulmates. The three of us go out in public together, having lunch and even visiting a cocktail dessert bar Darcy’s been itching to try. Despite the grumblings from both of them watching me devour two Death by Chocolate cake slices it was a very fun and memorable night. Carrying a drunken Darcy and tucking her in bed was my favorite part. True to their word, neither of them pushed me for any form of intimacy. They were just thrilled to have me sleeping in bed with them. Specifically in between them, where both of them took advantage of the endless body heat my solar battery body generates.

I have seen and might have overheard them sneaking off in to one of their private rooms when they wanted to get it on, feeling a little left out but also happy that they had each other for that. Though between both of them being phenomenal kissers and the odd grope here and there, I am still wary of taking that next step with either of them. The bond between Darcy and me is just as strong now as it is between Nat and me thankfully. Still, the pull to be closer to them is getting harder to resist. Sooner or later I’m just going to have to bite the bullet. Or bite something that’s for sure.

***

The day of the press conference came. I already made my discreet exit and was dressed in my Supergirl suit hovering high above the clouds right in front of Avenger Tower, out of sight and waiting for my cue to drop in. Pepper already had Kara’s cover story in place as to why she wasn’t on site for this, backed by Bruce who is sitting this stressful situation out with me helping him in his lab on a secret project.

“Would you look at that? Supergirl cosplayers. I’m getting JARVIS to snap some pics so I can email them to your mother,” Uncle Clint laughed in my ear. Tony supplied me with special COMS that took my super hearing in to account, making it so the team’s voices wouldn’t be echoing around inside my skull, drowning out all other sounds.

“Do it and I’m sending Laura and the munchkins ones of your adoring fans. Especially one of that guy who’s beer belly is spilling out of that vest. #yourfuture,” I retorted, earning a few laughs from Nat and the others.

“Don’t take this the wrong way babe, but it kinda sucks you’re already more popular than the Black Widow. I hardly see any increase to her fan base out there,” Darcy said. Viewing the feed of outside from the common floor same as Bruce.

“It’s not about who has more fans than the other love, but I appreciate you having my back,” Nat replied sweetly.

“Hang on a sec there, Cosmo,” I began, using my new pet name for Nat after she discovered her love for the cocktail during our date night. “I see one down there wearing a pretty real like mock-up of your suit. Too life like if you ask me. Almost looks Government Issue. And that wig and…oh for the love of.”

“What?” Darcy asked curiously.

“Nat, you seeing this?” I huffed.

“Sure am, Ace,” Nat answered, using my pet/fighter pilot call sign. “Nice to know where your sister’s loyalties lie.”

“That’s her? Skye, your sister?” Darcy questioned excitedly, “Oh my god look at her. She could be your mini-me honey.”

“You want her you can have her after this,” I pouted.

Figures Skye would find a way to be here for my big moment. Probably had her folks ask Fury for the time off. I can appreciate and even be grateful to know she wants to support me. But why, why on earth does she have to show her support for me by dressing in full Black Widow garb.

“And on that note it’s time to head out and get this show on the road,” Steve said as he, Uncle Clint, Natasha, Pepper and Tony stepped out through the front doors and made their way to the podium set up at the top of the steps.

Pepper took the mic first, giving a heartfelt thanks to all the loyal supporters of the Avengers and SI for coming here today before stepping aside for Steve. He was dressed up in his Captain America suit, the new one Tony made for him minus the helmet. Same with Nat and Uncle Clint, they all were showing off the new designs Tony whipped up for them. While Tony wore a more appropriate non-armored suit.

“As many of you know the four of us owe our lives to Supergirl. She saved us on that plane and revealed herself to the world. A world that his not her own, but one that she has decided to call home. She stepped in and helped us save the lives of our armed forces, showing her strength, compassion and determination to protect everyone. Director Fury has offered a report on her that has been made public knowledge. And while this report may not answer everyone’s questions regarding her, it has answered ours. Supergirl is not a threat to the world, but rather I believe she could become one of its strongest defenders. Which is why we have all agreed to offer her the chance to stand with the Avengers. We call on her now, if she is watching and can hear us, to step forward and take her place beside us in protecting the world and its people from those who would try to take or destroy what we all have and hold precious.”

That was my cue to drop down, but I needed a minute to get my emotions under control. Steve’s words really hit me unexpectedly. Nat and Darcy were pumping out soothing thoughts and feelings, totally agreeing with Steve and reassuring me they have my back. Just like he and the others do. Wiping my eyes and stealing my nerves, taking strength from the bond, I made a long wide back flip than flew down towards the Tower entrance.

The crowd parted in front as I touched down, flashes going off and reporters waving their mics at me from their place behind the guardrails separating them from the civilians. A warm smile was on my face as I shook hands with a few of them as I made my way up towards the others. When I stood in front of Steve he nodded at me and offered me his hand. I made a show of still thinking over his offer, looking down at his hand then nervously back over my shoulder at the crowd. Some of them, especially those dressed as me, cheering for me to accept. In the end I reached out and shook Steve’s hand firmly, smiling appreciatively at him as he stepped aside and let me take the mic to say a few words.

“I’m afraid I won’t be taking any questions at this time. As you can imagine I’ll have my hands full getting to know my new teammates better and everything. But I’m sure Miss Potts will have something planned in regards to an interview,” I began, casting a smile Pepper’s way. A nod of agreement, along with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes was her response. “First off I’d like to thank Captain Rogers and the Avengers for their offer and support. As well as the support of those here today. It means more to me then you will ever know.” I made sure my eyes were on Skye’s as I said that last bit, conveying with my eyes how much seeing her here today means to me, despite her choice of wardrobe. The bright smile she shot me told me she understood.

“As you all know from SHIELD, my planet is gone. I’m not officially a citizen of the earth, but as the good Captain said I do consider it my home. I’ve been watching this planet for many years now, studying its culture and marveling at its endless beauty and wonder. Despite the wars humanity wages against each other. The violence, hatred and atrocities you commit against each other for what some would call petty reasons. I believe in humanity. I believe everyone has the potential to change, to be better than they are. It is for that belief, and the people behind it, that led me to step out of the shadows and in to the light. Whether you all believe me or not, I am here to help. I will do whatever it takes to protect and defend this world and its people. Beyond that, it is up to all of you to make this world a better place. Because honestly, when you see how small this fragile planet is in a galaxy so vast, it will make you think twice about a lot of things.”

The minute I smiled, waved and stepped back a loud resounding cheer went out followed by a round of applause from the people. It really did surprise me how many of them rallied behind me already, despite knowing so little about me. Guess actions speak louder than words sometimes. That and having the Avengers vouch for me helps some too. I shook hands with Pepper, Tony and the others. With Nat refusing to let go of my hand after we shook. I could feel how proud she was of me, how happy she was that people seem to like and trust me already. But most of all I could feel her love and Darcy’s flowing freely through the bond.

I have yet to use the L word in regards to them, even though I feel it. I just haven’t wanted to jinx anything using it too soon. I mean I know Nat and I have had a little over a month, Darcy and me a week and a half together. Just as they aren’t rushing or pressuring me to be intimate. They are letting me set the pace as to when I’m ready to say it. They both know us, our bond, is the most serious and real relationship I’ve ever had. And though it might be strange in many aspects, it’s still important to all of us. Meaning it’s best to let things happen when they happen.

Feeling their love right now is just about ready to floor me, make me forget all our plans and take Nat in my arms right now and kiss her senseless. I conveyed that to both of them, promising the same to Darcy if they didn’t let up on the much appreciated and returned sentiment. They did. Nat letting go of me and letting me turn to wave to the crowd one last time before Steve led us back in to the Tower.

“Well I think that went well?” Pepper declared.

“It did,” Steve agreed, nodding along with everyone else. Everyone but Nat, who was looking outside.

Turning to follow her eyes I saw Skye talk to a few cosplayers of me, clearly having an animated decision. Tuning it to it briefly I quickly shut it off and bowed my head.

“What are they talking about?” Nat asked interestedly.

“They are debating who is hotter, you or me. Along with who could kick whose ass?”

“Interesting topic. You got any thoughts on the matter there Booberella?” Tony asked over COMS.

“I plead the fifth and will use a get out of jail free card,” Darcy answered quickly, causing me and Nat to shake our heads in unison at her.

Looking back at Skye, seeing her glance over at the doors every so often longingly, figuring now was as good as time as any, I looked to Nat. Conveying my idea to her through the bond, she laughed and nodded her agreement before heading back out.

“Where’s she going?” Steve asked.

“To get Skye. Being the Spy Queen that she is, I’m sure she’ll come up with an excuse that gets her in without a fuss.”

“I get to meet, Skye!” Darcy squealed with excitement, causing me to cringe as her voice bounced around in my ear.

“Yes,” I sighed, unable to keep from smiling as her boundless gratitude and love hit me for doing this. Turning to Tony, who also looked excited at meeting my superior hacker of a sister, I shook my head before shifting my attention to Pepper. “This place is insured, right?”

“It’s a Stark building. What do you think?” she countered laughing, seeming to agree that adding my sister to the mix already here is just begging for trouble.

But you do what you have to, and put up with whatever for friends and family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't resist throwing Skye in, having her cosplay as the Black Widow. Seriously, in the beginning you know Skye was one of those fans at the Tower after the Battle of New York. Anyone comes up or finds a good manipulation or picture of Skye in Black Widow garb please let me know. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Feel free to leave comments and kudos, they are the force that makes me keep posting :)


End file.
